A Changed Man
by Amarande Nyx Numen
Summary: Lily and James are sure to both have a very different seventh year. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfic, so PLEASE give me any advice, burns, opinions that you have. THANKS**

**I own Nothing!! JK Rowling does.**

Chapter One

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Lily got up from her chair in her room where she was reading to open the window and allow the owl that was tapping at her window in.

"Oh my… oh Merlin!" she exclaimed excitedly as she came to realize that the owl's parcel was nothing other than her yearly Hogwarts letter. However from six years of previous letters she knew that it was about a week early. Her hands shook as she flipped the envelope to open it, hoping that the reason it was a week early was because… "YES!" Lily shouted, her heart soaring. She heard her parents come running down the hall.

Lily Evan's parents opened their daughter's bedroom to see their youngest child jumping up and down with delight. She was practically crying she was so happy. "Honey… honey, calm down." Her mother smiled brightly, eager to her what could have possibly made her daughter so happy.

"Listen-listen-listen!" Lily exclaimed like it was all one word, and as if she didn't already have her parent's full undivided attention. She continued in a fast high pitched voice not quite her own, "Dear Ms. Lillith Marie Evans, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as this year's Head Girl!" Lily glanced up to check her parents reactions before continuing to read, "The honor of this position includes a great deal of responsibility, but also comes with a set of benefits that include, a private dorm with an individual bathroom, you also have full access to all areas of the grounds including unlimited access to Hogsmead. Your dorm along with the Head Boy's and your shared common room will be located in the West Tower, behind the picture of the dancing house elves. The password will be "Honor". You and Mr… Mr…" Lily couldn't bring herself to say it. She just stared flabbergasted at the paper in her hand and repeated herself over and over, never reaching the next part in the letter. Her eyes frantically scanned over the word again and again, willing it to change. It stubbornly stayed the same, as she knew it would.

"Lily?" her father asked tenderly, approaching her, concern in his eyes. As if his voice had broken a trance, Lily slowly looked up from the paper in her hands, her eyes dark, empty, and unfocused, her parents almost didn't catch what she said next in a dead whisper,

"Potter."

And then she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I own nothing, except my OC that is dedicated to my best friend.**_

Chapter Two

"Checkmate." James said to his best friend Sirius Black, who was casually twirling his wand between his fingers. He frowned and leaned forward scanning the chessboard as if James had made a mistake, even though his king had clearly bowed down to the opposing team. As Sirius continued to try and find fault, James' mother entered the room.

"James, your Hogwarts letter is here." She handed James his letter, seeing Sirius look up confused she shrugged, "Your letter should be here soon I am assuming." Sirius nodded and disregarding the chessboard he watched as James opened his letter. Cassandrean Potter watched as her son opened the letter, trying hard not to smile, as she already knew what was coming from being on the school board.

"What the…?" James' voice was full of question as he reached his hand into the bottom of the envelope, and pulled up the bulky object it contained. He froze as he stared down at the small little pin in his hand. It was shaped like the Hogwarts emblem and across it the words "HEAD BOY" where etched into it. He continued to simply stare as Sirius peeked over his hand to see what James was so enamored with.

Sirius looked from the pin, to James, and back to the pin. He glanced over at Cassandrean as if to check that it wasn't some sort of joke. The bold smile on her face and the brightness of pride that her eyes held told him that this was reality. Sirius snatched the letter from James, who didn't protest or even notice as Sirius opened to read the letter, still hoping it was a mistake. His eyes scanned the letter quickly. When he got to about the middle of the letter he laughed without humor, dry and cracked. "Well that's it then." He pushed his chair back roughly, and stormed out of the room. It wasn't until James heard the faint sound of a door slam that he look up at his mother, tears in his eyes.

"Did dad know?" he asked in a faint voice. His father had died only two months ago, and the pain of his passing was still very fresh.

His mother nodded smiling softly, "Yes he did James. I wanted to tell you early so that he could tell you himself how proud he is, but he wouldn't let me. You know how stubborn he could be." James laughed a little as he wiped his eyes, a smile now on his face.

"Well, I think I better go reason with Sirius." James made a face as he gathered his things up that he could still hear his mother laughing at by the time he reached the room that Sirius and he shared. Sirius had ran away from home the summer after their fifth year together, and had lived with the Potters ever since. The boys shared a room, even though there were plenty to spare. James knocked before entering. Sirius was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. They sat there in awkward silence for a few minutes before either spoke.

"Sirius, I…" James began before Sirius cut him off, exploding.

"James, don't you get it? This is the end of the Marauders. Our fun is over. OVER." Sirius emphasized, getting up quickly as he approached James. "You can't sneak out anymore, can't skive off classes, can't get caught dueling Slytherins. This will change everything mate. I will barely get to see you once you get all cozy up in your own dorm, sharing all your bloody time with Evans, following the rules like…" Sirius never got to finish his sentence as James cut him off.

"What do you mean… all my time with Evans? Surely I couldn't possibly…" James already had his letter out scanning it, searching for the name. He finished his sentence in disbelief for the second time that day. "Be that lucky."

And then James fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: I own nothing. **_

Chapter Three

"Alice… you just don't understand." Lily told her best friend. They were standing in Kings Cross station waiting to board the Hogwarts Express. She was tired of trying over and over to explain to Alice that it was, in fact, awful that James Potter would be her partner this year. The idea of spending hours on end with Potter alone in the common room, on rounds and in class had given her nightmares over the summer. Everything about the boy either annoyed or disgusted her. Alice seemed to think that she was over reacting.

"Your right Lils, I just don't understand." Alice told her as she rolled her eyes. "I don't understand how a mature, self respecting, smart, and pretty girl such as yourself cannot simply accept that the most dashing and popular boy in school might like you. I also cannot begin to fathom why you have convinced yourself that it will be an awful year, when you cannot possibly know for sure that it will be. What is it that the muggles always say?" Alice looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing, "You need to look at the glass as half full, rather than half empty." With that being said, Alice pushed herself towards the brick wall between platforms nine and ten.

"I DO LOOK AT MY GLASS AS HALF FULL!" Lily yelled after her best friend. It wasn't until Alice was completely through the wall that Lily added in a small voice, "Half full of rotten pumpkin juice." She then followed Alice through the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: I own nothing. **_

Chapter Four

"Sirius! Come on mate, I've already told you, it's not going to be as awful as you think." James told Sirius exasperated. He looked at Remus Lupin, his other best friend for help. Remus seeing James' desperation decided it was time to jump in.

"Sirius… I already told James that I thought it was great. Why can't you just do the same?" Remus asked, though not to his face as Sirius had turned his back on them in a childish stance.

"Oh? And will you feel the same Remus when James misses helping you every month with…" Sirius glanced around the platform of the Hogwarts Express anxiously before dropping his voice considerably, "_Your furry little problem_?"

"Yes…" Remus began to say, but was rudely cut off by James.

"Who said I wasn't going to be there?!" James rounded on Sirius.

"How can you be mate? What with being Quidditch Captain, now Head Boy too, having our NEWT's this year, finishing rounds, handing out detentions, going to class and attempting to get in to your perfect little Evans' good graces… when exactly do you plan on hanging out with us James? Because I would like to make sure my schedule is clear for you." Sirius added rather sarcastically, before storming off towards the train.

James raised his eyebrows as he watched his friend walk away. "I reckon he may be jealous of Evans Remus." James said in disbelief as he turned to address his friend. "And I fully plan on being there for you every time your furry little problem acts up." James added with a grin.

"Well thank you James, but I assure you that I understand completely if you cannot make it." Remus Lupin had always felt a little guilty about his friends using so much of their time on him. "So how are you going to do it anyway?" Remus asked.

"Do what?" James looked puzzled.

"Get into 'perfect little Evans good graces'?" Remus laughed, as James gave him a coy little smile.

"Oh, I have plans. Don't you worry about that my good friend." James called over his shoulder as he headed for the front of the train, leaving Remus standing looking after him, with his eyebrows raised this time.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I own nothing

Chapter Five

Lily waited in dread in the Prefect's Compartment on the train. She had been the first one there, but after a while a few Prefect's trotted in. Lily gave a weak smile to each, acknowledging them. When the train started moving Lily looked up in amazement. Maybe she was mistaken after all, if he wasn't here by now then surely...

The door slid open and interrupted her thoughts. There stood the enemy. "Sorry I am late guys. Let's get started." James said enthusiastically.

"Potter. Don't you think that maybe, as Head Boy, you should be on time for once in your life on the first day?" Lily scolded James, and after receiving a seemingly sincere look of shame from James she turned on the Prefects and explained their job descriptions to them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So…" James looked at Lily anxiously. They were completing their shift of rounds on the train together, before returning to their separate compartments. He received a rather hostile look from Lily that told him he better play down his joking demeanor, so he continued to ask, "How was your summer?" rather than will you go out with me?

"My summer Potter, was fine… Until a rather unpleasant letter came in the mail, telling me I was Head Girl." Lily spoke through clenched teeth. James seemed taken aback.

"Didn't you want Head Girl?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course I did!" she answered with force, turning to face him, making him stop in his tracks, "I just didn't want you to be Head Boy!"

"Oh." Was all James could manage, his eyes wide. He looked down as she began walking again and finished lamely with, "I'm sorry Lily. I didn't realize that you hated me that much."

"Not sure how I could make it any clearer Potter. I only tell you about a dozen times a day. I don't understand how they could have chosen _you_. And my name is Evans to you." She said 'you' like it was a disgusting cuss word. James cringed, but decided to try and sympathize.

"I was surprised myself Lil- I mean Evans. I thought they must have made a mistake, but my mum, she is on the board see, and I knew right away it wasn't a mistake. I mean I am not exactly the type of person they pick for this, you know?" James joked, but by the look on Lily's face she did indeed know. "I even considered turning it down you know, but my mother said it would have made my father proud." James smiled at the aghast look that Lily displayed by the thought of turning a Head position down.

Lily and James walked in silence for a moment. Each chewing over what they had said. Suddenly Lily stopped. "Your father _would_ have been proud… Potter?" Lily asked quietly. James looked rather embarrassed for a moment, and looked away as he answered.

" Yeah… my father, he passed away in early June." James muttered. Now it was time for Lily to feel humbled. She felt like kicking herself.

"Oh. I… I'm…I am so sorry James." Lily hung her head, but James just stared down at her, smiling. She had called him James!

"No problem Lily." He tested her, but she let it slide. "Shall we go and exchange the shift with the Ravenclaw Prefects?" He asked, to which she nodded eagerly, and they headed off.


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: I own nothing.**_

Chapter Six

After the helping unload the train and the feast, James and Lily headed off towards their new dorm together, the awkward moment on the train still with them, causing them to remain in silence until they reached the picture of the dancing house elves.

"Honor." Lily spoke clearly. The house elves all stopped and bowed down to Lily and James before swinging open to reveal a hallway. As they clamored in through the portal Lily tripped, but James caught her arm and pulled her up before she could even panic. "Thanks." She mumbled as she blushed. James sent her a charming smile before taking the last few steps into the common room.

"Holy… Lily look at this!" James eagerly said in awe. The end of the hallway opened up into a common room, larger than Gryffindors and rich with their house colors. There was a large stone fireplace, with shelves and shelves of books on either side. "Lily… we'll never have to go to the library!" James laughed as Lily headed directly to the stacks of books, her eyes browsing them eagerly. James walked into the center of the room, surrounded by an assortment of big squishy armchairs and a large couch. In the middle of the room there was a large coffee table that had an in-laid chessboard. Off to the side, across from the fireplace there was a large was a two person desk under the windows. On either side of the fireplace there was spiraling staircases that led up to individual landings. James could spot the words Head Girl on the one off to the left. His eyes caught a large cabinet on the opposite wall of the entry way. James walked over and opened the door; he froze practically drooling over the contents.

"James?" Lily asked, noticing that James had completely stopped. "James? Potter… what is it?" Lily walked over beside him and looked in the cabinet, then froze as well. "Merlin." She whispered. The cabinet obviously had an expansion charm on it, and inside it contained enough Honeydukes sweets to be considered a small store. On the bottom rack there was a large amount of butterbeer. "There are enough sweets here to last us until graduation." Lily told James.

"Speak for yourself." James smiled broadly as he opened a container of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Lily rolled her eyes as she moved towards the stairs that lead to her bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Long chapter… won't be able to post again until Saturday. I would appreciate the smallest on reviews. One word even. Keep me driven guys. Thanks. I own nothing**_

Chapter Seven

Lily had disappeared into her room about fifteen minutes ago and James was still inspecting the common room when he heard it; A loud scream… Lily's loud scream. James reacted before he even processed what had just happened. He flew up her stairs and through the door without even knocking. The sight of her empty room made him hesitate half a moment. He noticed her school robes disregarded on her bed and the bathroom door was cracked open.

"Lily?" James asked cautiously opening her bathroom door. In that second his eyes could not restrain themselves. In that one single second he saw her like never before. She was standing with her back to him in nothing but her knickers. Her dark emerald green lace lingerie. They looked so lovely against her pale smooth skin. Lily's body was perfect and elegant, her back slightly arched with her hands above her head, letting her hair loose. Only a lone second had passed, but for James he felt trapped in an eternity. At the sound of her name and the opening of the door her body turned in shock and James caught sight of Lily's beautiful lace bra cupping her full breasts. His breath caught in his throat.

"James!" Lily said with a mixture of shock and anger. He knew he was caught, surely she could see the lust that clouded his eyes. "What are you doing?!" she asked practically screaming. Lily didn't even bother to cover up or protect her modesty. James turned away closing the door slightly behind him, leaving it open just a crack and leaning against it.

"Lily…" James pleaded, "I am so very sorry. I heard you scream and I… I panicked I guess." He attempted to explain, blushing furiously even though he no longer faced her. "Are you… are you okay?" He asked lamely, knowing that she must be.

The door was yanked away behind him and for a moment he was falling. He found his balance and righted himself, turning to look at her. Lily stood in the doorway, now clad in a golden bathrobe, her curly red hair cascading down her back and shoulders. Unfortunately James could still see the outline of her undergarments through the thin, satin like material. Images of her filled his head and James cursed himself, blushing again.

"I'm fine Potter." She told him icily. He groaned internally, they were back to surnames. "I shrieked in excitement. My bathroom is nothing short of heaven." It was only then that James notice anything about the bathroom. From what he could see behind her, she now owned a small spa. There were a dozen or so lush looking benches, with potted plants all around. In the middle of the chamber there was a large in-ground tub that resembled a large swimming pool. In the middle there stood an extravagant tap.

"Well I really am sorry Lily." James told her, not quite making eye contact. "All rationalities temporarily went out the window when I heard you scream." He sheepishly admitted. James was sure his ears deceived him when he heard her rich warm laughter.

"You just saw me half naked, should I be the one to act all embarrassed?' Lily teased, smiling broadly looking up at him.

"Well… I just don't want you to think I was a pervert or anything." He mumbled.

"Do you honestly think you'd still be standing if I thought you did that on purpose?" she laughed, shaking her head. He couldn't believe how good natured she was being about the whole thing. "Next time you should wait for a response though." James nodded and they stood awkwardly for a moment. "Well?" she looked at him expectantly, when he didn't catch on she continued, "If you don't mind Potter, I was about to enjoy a bath." He nodded again and started heading for the bedroom door acknowledging his dismissal. "Oh, and Potter?" she asked sarcastically sweet as he turned once more, his hand on her bedroom door. "I guess I should wish you 'sweet dreams', as you've just seen enough to guarantee your dreams will be sweet for weeks, I'm sure." Lily told him knowingly, returning back to the bathroom closing the door. He merely stared at the door for a moment and walked out clearly disgruntled. Once safely back in the common room James fell into a chair in front of the fireplace.

"You have no idea Lily." James whispered, sighing as he closed his eyes, a small smile playing his lips.

_**A/N: I am excepting ideas on how to add a twist to this story, let me know what you'd like to see! Thanks.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N thank you guys for reviewing, but I would appreciate more. This is a short chapter, but I have up to chapter twelve written already, I just need to type them up and post them. Sorry it's a short chapter. I won't post again until I get at least one review. **_

Chapter Eight

Over the next few weeks Lily's fears were confirmed. Every waking minute seemed to be spent with James. She woke up; he was in the common room. She went to class, he was in every one. Breakfast, lunch and dinner, he was there too. On the weekends she would go to Hogmeads, and run into James, usually accompanied by Sirius who was not allowed to be there. They did rounds together every night. There was never any reason to leave the common room to study; they had all the books they needed for their NEWT's. At first there seemed to be awkward silences between them. Eventually forced politeness on Lily's part after James constantly attempted to keep up a lasting conversation caused them to begin openly talking and laughing to pass the time. All their friends watched as the change of atmosphere between Lily and James took place, but nobody said anything, just passed smug smiles at one another.

Lily sat at the desk under the windows. She was rather absent mindedly sucking on a sugar quill and tracing a pattern on the table with her finger tip, think about James and wondering where he was. Usually he would be in the common room at by that time, and they didn't have rounds that night. She hadn't seen him since dinner, and he hadn't mentioned that he wouldn't see her later. Then all the sudden it hit her. She missed him. Lily Evans missed James Potter. Suddenly feeling very weird at the thought, she sat back in her chair contemplating the new found emotion. Lily stared dazed out the window, watching the clouds roll across the full moon. Was it a bad thing she missed him? She, Lily Evans couldn't have possibly developed feelings for James, could she? When she thought about it like that, it sounded ludicrous. No, they had just become friends she decided. Which wasn't a bad thing actually; James had not embarrassed, harassed, or asked her out all year. Her heart gave a tug of emotion, but she disregarded it, worry about James again. It was getting late, and even though they were Head Boy and Girl they still had a curfew. She decided to give him another hour before she panicked. Lily grabbed her favorite book, and laid down on the couch in front of the fire, awaiting James. She wanted him to know that he had become a friend to her. Somehow it seemed important.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N I own nothing.**_

Chapter Nine

She looked absolutely beautiful. Apparently, she had fell asleep reading; an open book lay next to her. She was still in yesterday's clothes, a pair of low- rise hip hugging jeans that fit her perfectly and a black thin strapped tank top that had pulled up slightly in her sleep. James could see the smallest sliver of creamy midriff. Lily's hair was in disarray and falling from her ponytail, framing her face which was pink from the warmth of the dying fire. He reached forward and gently pushed a single strand off her face. The warmth of her face felt so pleasant against his freezing fingers. She stirred slightly turning to her side. Her eyes flickered lightly as she opened them, blinking up at him.

"James." She whispered, her voice was thick with groggy sleep. She closed her eyes again for a moment before asking, "What time is it?" Lily seemed to look around for some indicator of the time, before her eyes fell again on him.

"Oh, about six A.M. I think." He told her passively. She nodded closing her eyes again before it sunk in. Lily looked at him intently, opening her eyes fully.

"James!" anxiety filled her voice as she pointed at his shoulder. He glanced down at his chest, which had blood trailing down it from the gash in his shoulder. He forgot he wasn't wearing a shirt, but Lily didn't seem to mind. "What happened?" she looked up at him, appalled.

"Nothing Lily, don't worry about it, I am fine." He told her, before adding tenderly, "Do you want me to carry you up to bed?" She knew he had changed the subject, but the question threw her. It occurred to her suddenly that he stood in front of her in just jeans. She had never noticed how tan he was. Lily openly let her eyes drink in the sight. James wasn't bulky, yet muscular and toned anyway. Lily's eyes travelled from his smooth chest down to his abs. they were gorgeous, tan and toned. His jeans fell low, baggy but still fitted somehow. She could see his hips, forming a V below his abs. Lily blushed thinking about what was just below the top of his jeans.

"Lily?" amusement played in James' tone. She seemed shocked to hear his voice, as if she had forgotten he was there at all.

"I…" she seemed dazed and groggy still. "What?" she asked, deciding to act as if she was not just gawking at his half naked body. He smiled broadly at her, finding this very amusing and deciding he really liked when she was sleepy like this. She seemed much less reserved. Lily blushed deeper, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Do you want me to carry you up to bed?" James repeated himself.

"Oh… um, no." she seemed to think that was a very bad idea. "I'm comfortable here." She settled back into the couch, closing her eyes again. James hesitated not sure whether to stay or leave. "James?" Lily sighed, her eyes still closed.

"Yes Lily?" he whispered.

"I'm glad we are friends now." She smiled lightly.

"Yeah…" he hesitated, "me too." She was too sleepy to her the anguish in his voice.

_**A/N: Mwahaha. What will happen next? Only I the all powerful knows. Give me just one review and you could know too. Thanks guys.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N I own nothing. I was very hurt that nobody reviewed, but since so many of you added me to your alerts, I decided to post again. But I am "sirius" about it this time. I will need at least one review to post again. Someone, anyone.**_

Chapter Ten

"Friends?!" Sirius asked ludicrously.

"That's what she said." James replied, shrugging his shoulders. He was glad him and Sirius where back on good terms again. Once they got to Hogwarts Sirius realized that James be Head Boy had its perks that they all enjoyed.

"Well that's not good" Sirius replied as James contemplated the events of the night before, or technically earlier that day.

"Actually it is." Remus addressed them, looking up from his transfiguration book. He was paler than usual today, with bags beneath his eyes. "In order to have a lasting relationship, your relationship should have a foundation of friendship."

"Oh, shut up Moony, like you would know." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Likewise Padfoot." Remus quipped. "What's your record for longest relationship? Two weeks?"

"Guys," James intervened. "being friends with Lily is better than anything that we've had before, even if it's not ideal. Right?" He looked at his two friends for support. Sirius shrugged in a non-committal way and Remus nodded encouraged before returning to his book. James decided to drop it, but there was something else. "She also asked me where I was all night this morning." He added, glancing at them cautiously. Remus sat up swiftly, looking uncomfortable.

"What did you tell her?" Sirius demanded angrily.

"Nothing! I changed the subject." James told him defensively, "but that's not going to work every time. And if she noticed the first time, she is bound to know something is up." He pleaded.

"Well we can't tell her!" Sirius replied aggressively, as if that was an option.

"I know that Padfoot." James did not like Sirius' tone today.

"Actually guys… Lily already knows." Remus whispered apologetically. They both froze, their mouths hung open.

"What? How?" James asked.

"After the incident in third year with Snape, he told her." Remus explained.

"And she just believed him? Why didn't you tell us?" James frowned.

"Well… no." Remus admitted, "She confronted me about it in fifth year when we were both prefects. I chose to trust her." He shrugged like it was no big deal, adding, "Lily asked me not to tell you guys she knew."

"Then why did she wonder where James was?" Sirius wondered. James sat frowning at the table.

"I didn't tell her everything. I only told her about me, she doesn't know everything. I highly doubt she would think that James's late night excursion would have anything to do with me." Remus stated.

"So… Lily knows that you're a werewolf?" James clarified. Remus nodded. "But she doesn't know my secret?"

No James, it wasn't my secret to tell." Remus responded.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I own nothing. Thank you to the only two people who reviewed, they are the reason the rest of you even get a chapter. Yes I AM pouting. Also I really appreciate those who have added me to their favorites list. I am honored. I would like to address the fact that I haven't mentioned Peter Pettigrew… I hate him, and I will not use him as part of the Mauranders. Sorry. Review for next chapter please.**_

Chapter Eleven

"You think what?!" Alice choked on her pumpkin juice. They were sitting in the Great Hall, eating dinner.

"SHHH!" Lily urged her, looking around frantically. Luckily the Mauranders sat about ten feet away. Lily dropped her voice down to a dead whisper so that Alice practically had to read her lips. "I think I may fancy James."

"Potter? We are talking about Potter?" Alice whispered back smiling like a fool. She knew dead well that they were indeed talking about James Potter. Lily nodded eagerly still keeping an eye on James, so not to be overheard. "Are you serious Lily? When did this happen?"

"It occurred to me at about six o'clock this morning." Lily told her mischievously. Alice raised her eyebrows and Lily continued. "I fell asleep on the couch last night and was awoken by a half-naked Potter at six AM." Lily smiled when giggles escaped Alice. "Which by the way is a lovely way to be woken." Lily emphasized the 'lovely', rolling her eyes and fanning herself with her hand. Alice was laughing hard now and Lily stopped abruptly when James glanced over. He smiled when she blushed and went back to his dinner, glancing her way every now and then.

"So you think you fancy him because he is so bloody attractive… which has gone unnoticed by you, because he annoyed the mickey out of you?" Alice asked.

"No actually," Lily smiled. "It was when he offered to carry me up to bed that I realized I fancied him." Alice giggled again.

"Was it because you realized that was sweet and sentimental or because it occurred to you that your head was full of fantasies of him in your bedroom shagging you?" Alice joked.

"Both." Lily smiled deviously. They were both laughing so hard at that point that not only were the Mauranders staring at them, but all of Gryffindor table and some of Ravenclaw. "Come on, let's go." Lily suggested to Alice, getting up. The girls' giggled all the way out of the hall.

"So why was James up at six in the morning?" Alice asked, her giggles subsiding.

"He wasn't getting up, he had just gotten in. I don't know why." Lily frowned shaking her head. "When I asked him this morning he changed the subject."

"Weird." Alice said. "Do you think he is hiding something?"

"Maybe, he did have a huge gash in his shoulder." Lily informed her. "And he smelled like wet dag and fresh cut grass." Alice giggled.

"Think he was doing something dangerous?" Alice questioned her. Lily frowned again.

"I hope not."


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a few days… had writers block. All better now. Thanks for the reviews!! If you want a new chapter keep it up, one will do it. I own nothing.**_

Chapter Twelve

It occurred to James that Sirius might have been right over the summer, he was overloaded. He was somehow managing to balance his classes, homework, being Quidditch captain with practices and games, along with his Head Boy duties. Lily was helping as much as she could. They would each pick a different class and do the homework, then switch and copy each others. This cut their homework in half by half. James only managed to convince Lily to do this if he agreed they would do their hardest subjects so that they were learning in the subjects they struggled in. Since they seemed to be exact opposites it worked out great. Lily succeeded in Potions, Charms and History of Magic, while James didn't, so those where the classes he did the homework in. Lily struggled with Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Astronomy, so she did those assignments. It also worked out, because they could usually catch mistakes between the two of them.

Unfortunately this was not enough to relieve James of the pressure he was under. Frequently he fell asleep in classes, or slept through them all together. Luckily teachers had always seemed to turn a blind eye when it came to the Mauranders. However, he still had NEWT's to worry about, which is why he was in the common room surrounded by a stack of books doing his homework on Halloween. Lily was out with her friends, probably down at Hogsmead. He thought she would be back soon since it was growing dark out, but that was hours ago. He was getting worried, even pulling out his map to make sure she was in the castle, but she wasn't.

He got up, moving to an armchair after grabbing some chocolate out of the cupboard. Lily and him had discovered that the cupboard refilled itself, which was amazing. As he sat down he thought again of Lily. Things had changed between them recently. Neither of them mentioned it, and James felt that if he did it would draw attention to it and it would stop. It was just little things, like sitting closer when studying, walking with each other to class, eating meals with one another. Lily seemed happier around him than he had witnessed before. She was always sending smiles his way, and laughing at his jokes, even flirting in a friendly teasing way. James smiled thinking of the other day. They had been sitting in the common room and James had asked what she was thinking about. Apparently he had surprised her enough for her to answer honestly, "You." Was all she said, and James nearly fainted. She had gotten all flustered and embarrassed which was incredibly cute to James.

James was trying not to get his hopes up, much to his friends' disgust. Sirius had told him earlier in the week that he was a "bloody idiot" and that "everyone can see that she likes you now." James didn't want to push it, he had decided that if Lily's feelings for him had changed that he wanted to be sure that she wanted to be with him, so he would wait for her to make the first move. When he discussed this choice with Remus, he had shook his head and smiled. "I think she is trying to James, it's just more subtle than you're used to. She is not going to throw herself at you." James still stuck with his decision; he would wait for a clear sign before pursuing Lily again.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: SUPER long chapter guys… because five people reviewed!! Thank you so much. Review for the next one. It gets better. I own nothing.**_

Chapter Thirteen

THUMP!

"Oh merlin! Lily are you okay?" Alice asked over Lily's hysterical laughter.

"Yeppers." Lily responded laughing louder.

This is what Jams woke up to. He sat up in time to see Alice and Lily coming into the common room from the painting. Alice's face was etched in concern. She walked beside Lily, with one arm behind her back and the other holding her hand leading her. Lily was smiling and her hair was down, which under normal circumstances would never happen. A smell hit James with full force and it only took a second to recognize it… Butterbeer.

"Alice! What happened?" James exclaimed rushing to the other side. She opened her mouth to tell him but Lily interrupted.

"Jamesth." Lily slurred, "How come… How come you weren't… Hogsmead?" Lily started to fall backwards, but Alice and James caught her. Lily lost herself to a fit of giggles. As they each threw one of Lily's arms over their shoulders they led her towards the stairs leading to her bedroom.

"Why was Lily drinking?" James asked Alice confused. He had never even see Lily tipsy. Actually, he had never seen her drink at all for that matter.

"Sirius was teasing her." Alice grunted. "He told her she wouldn't know how to have fun if it jumped out in front of her and performed a full body bind on her."

"So she drank herself into a stupor?" James was confused.

"I proved him wrong… I did I did!" Lily sang. They had reached the bottom of the stairs. Lily shook them off twirling on the spot and landing on the bottom step laughing the whole time. Alice gave her a ludicrous look before addressing James again.

"No the bloody wanker challenged her to a drink off to prove his point." James raised an eyebrow, looking at Lily. He was surprised Lily had accepted.

"Poor thing, she didn't stand a chance." Lily was now singing the school anthem to herself.

"Actually, she won James." Alice flashed him a smile. "She drank 27 to Sirius' 23. And so far she has held her liquor, unlike Sirius. Poor Rosemetta had to clean up the whole mess." James was chuckling now. "Listen James, I am really sorry to dump her off on you like this… but curfew is in ten minutes." She sent him an apologetic look.

"It's okay Alice I got this under control. Go before you get caught." He assured her.

"Thanks James." Alice rushed out of the room.

"Lily?" James cautiously asked. "I am going to pick you up and carry you to bed, okay?" She stared at him for a moment then nodded profusely. He bent down and slipped an arm under her legs and one behind her back, lifting her.

"James?" Lily purred. "I think I am drunk." She giggled softly.

"Yes Lily, I believe you are." He smiled to himself in spite of the situation, she was even cute indisposed. James made it through the bedroom door and set her on the bed. She groaned slightly, rolling over. Lily seemed to pass out immediately. James was wondering if it would seem creepy if he made a bed on the floor and stayed with her in case she got sick in the middle of the night. He decided it wasn't and accioed in his bedding. He had just finished making it up when Lily called out his name again. For a second he thought she was talking in her sleep, but he could just make out her figure sitting up in bed. James rushed over to her thinking she may be sick.

"What Lily? Are you okay?" James whispered leaning down close to her. She reached up and grasped his shirt. Suddenly she was kissing him, her beautiful lips against his. The pressure was soft at first, then urgent. He kissed her back, one hand holding her face and the other pulling her closer. Her hands had found his hair, and she was leaning back pulling him with her, but he didn't follow. Their kiss broke.

"Wait." His voice was full of uncertainty. "Lily… I can't do this."

"Why?" His heart almost broke to hear that much hurt in her voice, and to know he caused it. "I thought…" she trailed off.

"Lily… I am still crazy about you, honest. It's just that… well…" He wasn't sure how to let her down. James didn't want to hurt her, but he didn't want her to think that he didn't want this either. "Lillith, you've been drinking. I would feel like I was taking advantage of you if I jumped at this particular opportunity." He searched her eyes for understanding and found it.

"Oh." Lily looked away. "James... I should tell you before I lose my liquid confidence." James smiled at her joke. She turned to look at him again. "I think I fancy you." She blushed furiously but continued anyway. "You've changed so much this year… and I can't help but think about you constantly, and I find myself more attracted to you than ever, and you're so caring and compassionate now." He smiled at her.

"I know. I changed for you Lily."

_**A/N: AWWW! You guys have no idea how hard it was to keep this T rated… might have to change it soon. But I want them to stay innocent and sweet. Like puppy love.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N So I have decided to do their entire seventh year, so it might pick up on the timeline. I'll try and make the transition smooth. Thank you all for your reviews…. They tickle me pink!! I'm upping the ante on the next chapter! 3 reviews for the next one are needed. I own nothing.**_

Chapter Fourteen

She snuggled closer to the warmth. Her whole body hurt to move. It occurred to her suddenly that her pillow just moved. She open her eyes confused, blinking in the blinding light from the window. She groaned, wondering why that hurt so badly. She saw nothing but flesh, tan and smooth. Lily suddenly became very aware of the heart beat against her ear.

"Lily? How are you feeling?" That was James' voice. Her mind was pulling blanks. What in Merlins name happened last night? She frantically thought back. She remembered going to Hogsmead. Her and Alice went to the Three Broomsticks. Sirius and Remus were there. Sirius and her had had a drink off… Oh sweet sugar quills. That explained the splitting headache. Now she lay in her bed, with her head on the bare chest of James Potter.

"What happened last night?" She didn't dare move to look at him. The tone in her voice told him that she didn't mean the entire night, just between them. She was concerned about what happened between them.

"Nothing." He assured her. She looked up at him, her eyes full of apology and concern. "Well actually… you did kiss me."

"That's all?" She seemed to be in disbelief that that was all that happened.

"Well… You were drunk…" James trailed off, words failing him. He didn't know how to explain what happened between them last night. He didn't need to, memories flooded her mind. James had rejected her out of respect for her. She felt so relieved and confused at the same time. Lily also remembered telling James she liked him. She was hoping that he wouldn't bring it up. That wasn't exactly the way she planned on telling him. James was now getting out of her bed.

"James, wait." Lily whispered, not quite sure how to express herself. He paused picking his shirt up off the floor. "I just… Thank you. For everything." She blushed looking down at her bedding.

"What are friends for?" James told her emotionlessly, then quickly turned and walked out of the room. He missed the look of devastation on Lily's face shortly before her silent tears escaped her beautiful green eyes.

_**A/N you'll find out in the next two chapters why James acted like this!! Promise. He has good reason, and I had to throw in a road block, they seemed to be falling in love to fast. Its only Halloween!! **_


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I am soo sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I feel awful. So Im posting two back to back. I Hope you can all forgive me…

Chapter Fifteen

Alice hadn't seen Lily since yesterday, and when she missed breakfast and lunch Alice began to worry. She decided to pop in and check on her. She couldn't imagine that she was still hung over. She let herself into the Head common room, knowing the password. She could hear voices at the end of the hall, but as she entered the common room they stopped abruptly. Three faces looked up at her with such surprise you'd think they she had caught them planning a murder. Alice decided to disregard it.

"How is Lily doing?" She addressed James.

"She is sleeping upstairs I think." He didn't make eye contact and his voice sounded hallow and solemn. Alice left it at that and headed upstairs. The Marauders voices didn't continue until she was a safe distance away.

The door opened and Lily looked up shocked. She lay curled in a ball on her bed, still in yesterday's clothes. She prayed hard that it was not James opening the door. Relief rushed over her when she saw Alice's face through her tears. Alice took one look at Lily and rushed over to her, wrapping her arms around her without question as Lily sobbed into her shoulder. They stayed like that for a few moments before Alice pulled away.

"Lily?" Alice questioned waiting for some sort of explanation.

"I told him last night." Alice immediately knew what she was talking about. "And I kissed him." Lily looked so upset, and she refused to look at Alice.

"Umm… Isn't that a good thing?" She was confused why she was so upset, and then an idea hit her. "Lily! You did have sex with him, did you?" Lily looked up with shock.

"No!" Lily defended herself. "I wanted it to go further, but I was drunk and he said he'd be uncomfortable with that." Lily blushed through her tear stained face.

"Well then why are you this upset?" Alice pushed her for some sort of insight.

"This morning when I thanked him for not taking advantage of the situation and for taking care of me he said…" Lily paused, taking a deep breath to calm herself, "What are friends for?" She looked at Alice, pleading for comfort through her pained expression, tears welling up again.

"Ouch. So you share your feelings with him and he comes back with 'What are friends for?'?."

"Yep." Lily shook her head, anger in her voice now. "I knew it Alice; I knew he didn't really like me. It was all a game to him, a way to get attention." Alice was pretty pissed too, but she knew she needed to be here for Lily.

"Is there anything I can do for you Lils?" Alice asked softly, her voice full of heartwarming concern.

"No, thanks though." Lily managed to give her a weak smile before getting up off the bed. "I think I'm just gonna take a bath. See you at dinner, okay?" Alice nodded, getting up and hugging Lily tightly.

"I'm so sorry lily." Alice squeezed her closer. "I know you really liked him." Lily shook her head however.

"No. I think I really loved him. I just never realized it." Lily's eyes seemed empty as she said this, but she turned away and into the bathroom leaving Alice to stare amazed after her.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Please please please please please REVIEW!! I could really use the support… Thanks.**

Chapter Sixteen

The boys looked up, startled by the noise of a slamming door. James barely had time to register the blur that fled down the stairs before it stopped abruptly in front of him. A very angry Alice stood but inches from his face, glaring down at him. He looked up into her eyes and saw nothing but rage, causing him to lean back away from her.

"How dare you Potter?! How could you do that to Lily?!" Alice exploded screaming at him. "It was hard for her to share that with you! So you get what you want and decide it's no longer any good?" Alice accused, not waiting for an answer. "You're a bloody bastard."

Suddenly James was looking at Remus, his face having been forced that direction when Alice reached out and slapped him. The noise still rang in his ears and the stinging pain was spreading across his cheek. By the time he looked back at her she was already storming out of the common room.

The boys sat in stunned silence for a few long moments before James groaned loudly, looking at the ceiling. "I knew it! She is never going to speak to me again." James exclaimed. He had spent all morning telling them about what happened last night, mush to the disgust of Sirius as he was still hung over. "I told you she'd feel like I rejected her!"

"James, calm down." Remus had been trying to reassure him all morning that he was overreacting. Now it seemed after Alice's outburst that James may have been right. "Just go and talk to her." Remus urged.

"If she'll talk to you." Sirius added rather pessimistically. Remus threw him a dirty look that was completely missed by Sirius who had his face in his hands urging his headache to dissipate.

"Sirius is right Remus." James' worried voice still had a twinge of hope however. "Besides, she said she liked me. How do I tell her the truth about how I feel? She is going to hate me again and I don't want to lose our friendship."

"You can't have it both ways James." Remus scolded. "She is either just your friend or your girlfriend. There is no middle ground."

"Yes there is!" Sirius frowned; he had several friends with benefits. James however agreed with Remus.

"Not with girls like Lily."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Yay. I love reviews!! You guys are soo sweet. I'd like you all to know this is my first fan fiction ever. I've never wrote outside of school, so I really love that you guys are enjoying this as much as me!! More reviews for next chapter!**

Chapter Seventeen

Lily managed to successfully avoid James for the rest of the evening. Alice brought some dinner up to her room. The next morning James got up two hours early and waited in their common room for Lily to come down for class but she never showed. He waited as long as he could without being late to class. He rushed down to potions, knowing he would see her there.

James pushed through the door just as Professor Slughorn was calling attention from the room. He quickly grabbed his regular table, noticing Lily was not in class. They usually sat next to one another, so when Lily showed up five minutes later, James had to hide his smile. There were only two seats left and he knew she would never choose the other one. He took a deep breath, preparing to talk to her. James looked up, expecting to see Lily advancing towards him. His jaw dropped however as he watched her walk in the opposite direction and take the seat next to a greasy haired Slytherin. His heart dropped, Severus. Lily Evans chose to sit next to Severus Snape over him.

His brain was reeling and his emotions were going bonkers. James went through a range of them quickly, first rejection, then sadness and disbelief at once. For a split second he was angry. Angry that she was acting like this. Angry that she would so easily give up their friendship. He realized suddenly that he was still staring at her, and the rest of the class was staring at him. James quickly looked away but not before catching the expression on Snape's face. He was looking straight at James, a smug smile on his face. James experienced boiling rage for the remainder of class.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Another chapter for you loyal readers! Keep reviewing!! Your all curing my writers block. Thank you.**

Chapter Eighteen

Lily knew James was downstairs. She had been awake for a few hours now, but she wasn't ready to face James yet. Lily knew he was waiting for her, they usually walked to class together, but that was before. Now she sat on her bed straining to hear the portrait close before she went to class. She was starting to get nervous that he wouldn't go to class at all, and would continue to wait for her. Finally, just as she started to get up and head down she heard the portrait shut. She stood there for a moment listening intently. After about two seconds she decided it was safe.

Lily walked to class knowing that Slughorn wouldn't even mention her tardiness. She was one of his favorite students, not to mention one of his best. Lily's skill was rivaled by only one fellow student, Severus Snape. Lily and Severus had met before Hogwart's and had become fast friends. There had even been a time that Lily thought they might become something more, but he broke her heart after publically calling her a mudblood and they hadn't spoken since, except for a short conversation in which Severus tried to weakly apologize. Therefore when she entered the classroom and quickly scanned the room for an open seat she experienced a horrific feeling of dread. Lily would much rather sit by James than Severus, but it was James' little know all smirk that confirmed her decision for her. She quickly headed towards Snape's desk, feeling Potter's eyes on her the entire way. Lily sat down without saying a word to Severus, who looked like he'd just been slapped, and tried hard not to look back at James. She could feel those beautiful brown eyes upon her, and she silently willed them to stop pursuing hers. The class was beginning to take notice of his behavior. Lily closed her eyes wishing hard to just disappear on the spot. Suddenly she felt calm and she knew James must have finally looked away. As she opened her eyes however she heard Severus' soft snide satisfied laughter, and she knew she had chosen the wrong chair.


End file.
